


Sleeping Troubles

by QueenKenzo



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Meddling TARDIS, Sleep, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepovers, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 16:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14981138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenKenzo/pseuds/QueenKenzo
Summary: Sarah Jane Smith can't sleep. She wants someone to talk to. She's only going to talk to Harry because the last time she wandered further than that, the TARDIS got mad. Right? It totally doesn't have to do with her crush on Harry





	Sleeping Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this forever ago. I edited it a bit, but there are probably still mistakes. I hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think

Sarah Jane Smith couldn't sleep. It was natural for her to have trouble drifting into the dream world, but tonight it seemed different. All the shadows seemed to taunt her, and the shadows seemed to swallow her up. She wasn't necessarily scared. Sarah had always felt safe on the T.A.R.D.I.S, but she knew in her heart that sleep would not be coming easily to her tonight. She considered getting up to go get some sleeping medicine, but that would require getting out of bed. She had learned the hard way that choosing to walk around the T.A.R.D.I.S at night was not a wise decision. Let's just say that last time, the T.A.R.D.I.S wouldn't get them to the right place for at least a week after. Sarah sat in the dark waiting for either morning to come or for her to fall back asleep. After about a half an hour, it became clear that neither of those things were gonna happen. Suddenly the oddest thought came to her. Harry's room, no matter how many times the T.A.R.D.I.S switched things around, was always directly across the hall. The T.A.R.D.I.S might be ok with Sarah sneaking into Harry's room to talk to him until she could fall asleep. Once she realized what that meant, she tried to convince herself that the only reason she was going to his room instead of the doctors room was because the T.A.R.D.I.S would certainly kill her if she went that far. No matter how hard she tried to convince herself, she couldn't help but blush at the thought of of being in Harry's room in the middle of the night. She got up out of bed and straightened out her lavender night dress. She cracked her door open and slipped out into the dark hallway. She didn't bother shutting the door because closing it might make too much noise. She walked the short distance to Harry's room. The door was already open, so she just slipped inside.   
"Harry" Sarah whispered.  
She saw him start to stir then a moment later he turned on the light. She noticed that he was wearing plaid pajama pants and a black long sleeved that looked like it was made out of cotton. She blushed a little, but quickly tried to hide it by turning her face.   
"What are you doing here old girl" he questions. Normally she would snap at him for at him for calling her old girl, but she was to tired to do so tonight. He must of noticed this because a few seconds later, a concerned look appeared on his face and he said "What's wrong Sarah?"   
"I'm really tired, but I can't sleep"   
Harry sits on his bed and motions for her to sit next to him. She sits down reluctantly.   
"So mind telling me why you can't sleep," he says in a comforting voice. She has to think for a moment before answering.  
"I think it's all the stress from time traveling"   
Suddenly she can't hold back the tears. She feels his arms wrap around her and she pauses for a moment before returning his hug. He holds her tightly for a few minutes until her sobbing stops. Then he pulls away and wipes away her tears as he whispers words of comfort to her. It's only then that she realizes how close they were. She must be as red as a tomato. She looks up and sees that he's quite red himself. She noticed that his head was leaning forward. She closed her eyes because she knew what was going to happen. She, of course, was right, and a few moments later, their lips touched. It's every girls dream first kiss. A bit clumsy, passionate, slow, sweet, absolute perfection. Soon though, they both run out of oxygen, and the perfection has to end.   
"Harry," Sarah whispers.   
"Yes old girl," he replied in a breathy kind of way.  
"That was my first kiss," she whispers still in shock.  
"Really old girl? How was it?"   
"Perfect," she said.   
Eventually she falls asleep. He falls asleep soon after she does. Of course the doctor finds them in the morning, cuddling with each-other. He teased them for a few weeks after it happened, but after those weeks, nobody mentions it again. At least until after both of them left the T.A.R.D.I.S. But that is another story for another time.


End file.
